Duel Monsters
by Lunar Scholar
Summary: Hunters are duelists, monsters are, you guessed it, monsters. Kenric's friend is in an accident, and now he has to enter a tournament against people that aren't there for money to save her. It's all OC. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

_so, this idea hit me at random when i was looking at pictures of monster hunter monsters. I noticed people made yugioh cards out of them and thought, story! I am not a fan of thinking things through (strike while the iron is hot, i say!), so no flaming about the plotline or stuff like that! Or I'll have Rathalos flame you! i own nothing!_

Kenric looked at his hand, then at the field. His opponent smiled.

Kenric: LP:1500 hand:6 field: Aptonoth level 5, ATK-0 DEF-3000, normal monster.

Teresa: LP: 6000 hand:4 field: 3 thunderbug: ATK-1000 DEF-500, normal monster. It was Teresa's main phase.

"I activate the effect of my Great Thunderbug from my deck! By tributing my three Thunderbugs, I can special summon Great Thunderbug from my deck!"

The three sparking globes of blue light disappeared to make room for a larger, red globe.

Great Thunderbug (level 8, ATK-2000, DEF-0, effect monster.

"Then I activate his other effect! By paying 2000 life points, I can summon up to four thunderbug tokens!"

(Level 2, ATK-200, DEF-200.)

Teresa: LP 6000-4000

"But there's still more to come! I activate Call of the Wyvern. By tributing monsters, I can summon a wyvern with the same level of their combined levels. I tribute my tokens in order to summon Rathalos, King of the Sky!" (level 8, attack-3000, DEF-2300, effect monster)

A large winged red monster appeared as the four tokens vanished. It hovered in the sky, and let out an earth-shattering roar.

"Now his effect!" Kenric swallowed nervously. Would this ever end?

"By tributing Great Thunderbug, I summon Rathalos's partner, Rathian, Queen of the Land. (level 7, ATK-2500, DEF-3000, effect monster) And now, because neither of my monsters can attack the turn they're special summoned, I end my turn!"

Teresa smirked. It was the third duel in the match, and it looked certain to be her's.

Kenric drew, and suddenly grinned. Teresa suddenly felt a deep foreboding. This couldn't be good.

"I activate the Volcano field spell! On the turn it's activated, I can summon three times, as long as the monsters are residents of the Volcano. I summon three Uroktor!" (level 4, ATK-1800, DEF-1300, normal monster)

Teresa cut in. "When you summon a monster, my Rathian poisons it, reducing its attack by five hundred!"

The three leviathens clicked their beaks in outrage as purple bubbles formed above their heads. (ATK 1800-1300)

"Good thing they won't be here much longer. I overlay my monsters! XYZ summon!"

"I bring out my ultimate monster! Agnaktor, the Lava Lord!"

The three Uroktors borrowed underground, and disappeared. The ground started shaking, and a crack appeared on the ground as an enormous beak appeared. It was followed by a huge leviathen covered in magna. It dwarfed the two wyverns on Teresa's side. Its beak clicked, producing sparks.

Agnaktor: 3500 ATK, 2000 DEF. Effect/xyz monster.

"When my Leviathen is summoned using Volcanic monsters, I can remove up to three overlay units to destroy that many cards on the field. I remove two to destroy your King and Queen!"

Noooooooooooooooooo!" Teresa yelled as her monsters were consumed by Agnaktor's fire beam.

Agnaktor: OU 3-1

"Now to end this! By removing my Leviathen's final overlay unit, I can pay 1000 life points to increase his attack by 500!"

Agnaktor: OU 1-0, ATK 3500-4000

Kenric: LP 1500-500

Teresa gasped as she realized what had happened.

"Agnaktor, attack with Lava Beam!

Teresa: hand, 3. LP,0. field, empty. LOSE.

Kenric: hand, 2. LP, 500. field, Aptonoth, defence. Agnaktor, attack. WIN.

Teresa smiled at him.

"I guess I pay for lunch tomorrow."

Kenric smirked.

"I told you, you play with fire, you get burned."

They share a laugh as they started to walk home.

"I was hoping you'd use your Tundra deck." Teresa complained. "How am I supposed to beat you when I can't even prepare?"

Kenric laughed.

"Don't be modest. You beat me yesterday and the day before and the day before that! If I hadn't drawn Volcano, I would have been screwed."

Teresa noticed the card store.

"Hey, let's get some packs. I've been trying to get a Jhen Mohran for ages!"

"Sure. I need a Ceadeus for my Underwater deck."

"Didn't you get one last week?"

"I did, but I traded it for that Agnaktor and a Gigginox."

Teresa shuddered.

"That monster creeps me out. Now I'm glad you didn't use your Tundra deck."

They walked into the store, nodding to the clerk, and went directly towards the card display.

"Oh, look, a new tin!" Teresa exclaimed.

"No, two new tins." Kenric answered.

They compared the tins. One had a Lagiacrus and both subspecies. The other had a Jhen Mohran and a Ceadeus. There was pretty much no question what they were going to buy. They paid and started walking outside.

Kenric pushed the button on the pole at the intersection, and they waited for the lights to change. They walked across the street. Halfway, a loud horn made them whip to the side. A semi was approaching fast.

Adrenaline suddenly coursed through Teresa's veins, making everything seem to slow down. There was no way Kenric and her could get out of the way. She noticed Kenric reach the same conclusion, his muscles clenching as he prepared to shove her out of the way.

_No, _she thought. She had always been faster than him anyway. She shoved him as hard as she could, sending him to the sidewalk. She managed to smile at him before the truck hit.

_This is shorter than I intended, but I'm not even sure what I have planned for this. Hope this is good. constructive criticism is welcome!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

_ranting at the end_

Kenric stood in the waiting room of the hospital, his face hard as stone. He had immediately called authorities after he had stood up at the intersection.

Teresa had been hurt very badly. She was in ICU now as they tried to stabilize her. A nurse walked towards him. He straightened up, eager for news.

"Mr. Kenric?"

"I'm fifteen. No need for 'Mister'. Is she going to be alright?"

The nurse's face fell for an instant, but Kenric still caught it.

"What's wrong?" Kenric was getting nervous.

"Well, we have stabilized her, which is good, but there's hardly any brain activity. She won't wake up. She's in a coma."

Kenric froze. He felt his eyes mist up, but angrily held his tears back.

"Well, you can fix her, right?"

The nurse had long since given up on her false smile.

"There is a new procedure, but it's extremely experimental, and costs quite a bit."

Kenric thought about his bank account. He wasn't rich by any means, but he had a tidy sum saved up, and their were always loans.

"How much?"

The nurse consulted her clipboard. In fact, she had anticipated the question.

"It's around 500 million." Kenric felt the tiny spark of hope inside wither and go out.

"Oh." The nurse looked sympathetic.

"I'm sorry, but there really isn't much we can do. Best case scenario, she'll wake up on her own." Kenric stopped listening. He walked out, tears of frustration forming.

"Hey, Kenric!" Kenric ignored the voice. He was not in the mood.

"Dude, wait up!" Kenric turned and saw his friend, Joseph, running towards him. He caught up and stopped, breathing hard.

"Dude, I heard about Teresa. Is she ok?"

Kenric almost snapped, but took a deep breath to calm down.

"She's in a coma. There's a procedure, but it costs 500 mil."

"Damn, dude, that sucks."

"Yeah, you think!?" Joseph stepped back.

"Chill, dude. There's got to be some way to get the dough. What about that tournament?" Kenric jerked his head up.

"What tournament?"

"Dude, the hell rock you been under? It's freaking everywhere. There's a poster right over there!" Kenric strode over and ripped it down to get a closer look.

Ultimate battles!

Epic Duels!

The time of your life!

500 million dollar grand prize!

Tickets available inside.

Kenric walked in and went straight for the counter with Joseph trailing behind.

"How much for a ticket to the Dueling Tournament?"

The fat clerk leaned forward and eyed Kenric.

"Kid, do you see this sign?" He indicated a sign over a ticket dispenser that read "SOLD OUT."

"You don't have any extras?"

"Kid, the sign says sold out. You want the last one, bring it up with that guy. He's the one who bought it." Kenric looked to where the clerk was pointing. A well dressed man was walking out. Kenric shouted out to him.

"Hey, you!"

The man turned to see who was addressing him.

"I've got things to do. What do you want?"

"Did you buy the last ticket for the Tournament?"

"Yeah."

"I want it."

The man laughed out loud.

"Well, you ain't getting it, kid. I need that money."

Kenric thought for a second.

"I'll duel you for it."

The man turned, his eyes shining.

"Will you now?"

"Yeah, winner takes the ticket."

"And why would I risk my ticket?"

Kenric faltered.

"Cause if you win, you get this!"

Joseph stepped up, showing off a card in a sleeve.

_That's a Deviljho! _Kenric thought in disbelief. And it was. The green brute wyvern was roaring at a Rathian that was in the midst of taking off.

The man eyed the card. Deviljhos were extremely rare and powerful.

"You got yourself a deal, kid."

He reached out a hand, and Kenric shook it.

"The name's Cooper, by the way. Cooper Right. I've seen you duel your friend before. Not many people use so many different decks."

"I find the variety refreshing." Kenric answered as he laid out his decks, face down. He closed his eyes, and let his hand wander. As he grasped his deck of choice, he skimmed it quickly.

_Hmmm, Tundra. This should be interesting._

They shuffled their respective decks and placed them in their disks.

"Let's duel!" They exclaimed simultaneously.

Kenric: hand,5. LP, 8000. field, empty.

Cooper: hand,5. LP,8000. field, empty.

"I'll start!" Cooper said, drawing.

Cooper: hand, 5-6

"I'll start with a Ludroth in attack mode!"

(Level 4 normal monster. ATK-1900, DEF-300)

A green lizard-like monster appeared on the field, soaked in water.

"Then I'll end my turn with a face-down!"

Cooper:hand,4. Field, attack mode Ludroth and a face-down.

"Then I'll start!"

Kenric: hand, 5-6

"I'll set one monster in defence mode, then activate Chill Factor! As long as this card remains active on my field, all monsters that don't inhabit the Tundra lose 100 attack points each End Phase. I end my turn with two face-downs!"

Kenric: hand,2. LP,8000. Field, one face-down monster, two face-downs, and one Continuous Spell card.

The Ludroth roared as the icy wind of Chill Factor lowered her attack points.

Ludroth: ATK, 1900-1800

Cooper drew. (hand, 4-5)

"I activate the field spell Flooded Forest. Now all amphibious monsters gain 300 attack and defence points!"

Ludroth: ATK, 1800-2100. DEF, 300-600.

"I summon Epioth!"

(level three effect monster. ATK-1300. DEF-600.)

"However, because Epioth is a water bound creature, he gains no bonus from Flooded Forest."

"I now prepare to attack!"

"I activate Battle Frost! This turn only, all non-Tundra monsters cannot attack!"

A circular wall of thick ice appeared around Cooper's two monsters.

Cooper grimaced. "I end my turn!"

Chill Factor took effect as the walls of ice shattered.

Ludroth: ATK, 2100-2000

Epioth: ATK, 1300-1200

Kenric drew. hand, 2-3

"Time for you to experience true cold! I flip-summon Popo!"

(level 1 effect monster. ATK, 100. DEF, 100.)

"With his effect, I can pick a spell card from my deck, and add it to my hand!"

Kenric flipped through his deck and withdrew a card.

"I activate Frostbite! For every Tundra monster on my field, I can summon another with a level equal to a monster on my side of the field. I summon another Popo! Now I overlay! I xyz summon Giggi, the Parasite!" A small grey worm with a circular mouth with teeth around it.

(Rank 1. OU-2. xyz/effect. ATK, 0. DEF, 0)

"I activate his effect! By removing one overlay unit, my Giggi can drain the attack from one of your monsters. I pick Ludroth!"

The green lizard roared as her attack was decreased. The worm grew substantially as its attack points went up.

Ludroth: ATK, 2000-0

Giggi: ATK, 0-2000

"Then I activate his other effect. By removing another overlay unit, I can summon a Tundra monster with defence points equal to or less than his attack. I summon Great Baggi from my hand!"

Giggi: OU, 1-0

Great Baggi: ATK, 2300. DEF, 1500. level 5 effect monster.

"Giggi, attack Ludroth!"

Ludroth destroyed. Cooper: LP, 8000-6000.

"Great Baggi, attack Epioth!"

Epioth destroyed. Cooper: LP, 6000-4900.

Cooper cut in.

"When my Epioth is destroyed, I can summon any level four amphibious monster from my deck! I summon another Ludroth!"

(ATK, 1900-2200. DEF, 300-600)

"Now that Great Baggi has successfully attacked, all your spell and trap cards are put to sleep, and you can't activate them for two turns!" Blue bubbles appeared over Flooded Forest and Cooper's face down.

Ludroth: ATK, 2200-1900. DEF, 600-300)

"That ends my turn!"

Chill Factor takes effect.

Ludroth: ATK, 1900-1800

Cooper gulped as he drew, then smirked at Kenric.

Cooper:hand, 4-5

"I activate Amphibious Return! This allows me to bring back the Ludroth you destroyed!"

"Then I activate the effect of Royal Ludroth from my hand! By tributing my two Ludroth, I can special summon him to the field!"

The two Ludroth dove into the water of the Forest. A huge Ludroth with a spongy mane helped erupted from the water and screeched.

(Level 7 effect monster. ATK-2500. DEF-1800)

"Attack Great Baggi!"

Great Baggi destroyed. Kenric: LP, 8000-7800.

"I set one card and end my turn!"

Chill Factor takes effect. Royal Ludroth: ATK, 2500-2400.

Kenric drew, hoping for a card to destroy the Royal Ludroth before it got out of hand.

Kenric: hand, 2-3

"I activate Wyvern Hoard! This allows me to draw two cards!"

Kenric: hand, 2-4

"I activate Poison Platter! By sacrificing my Giggi, I can summon his adult form! Gigginox, the Creeping Venom!"

The flying wyvern landed on the field amidst a purple cloud. His grey, flabby skin hung loosely from his body.

(Gigginox: Level 8 effect monster. ATK-2800. DEF-1400)

"When Gigginox is summoned, he poisons the whole field until your end phase, reducing the attack of all newly normal summoned monsters by 1000!"

"Attack Royal Ludroth!"

Royal Ludroth destroyed.

Cooper: LP, 4900-4500

"I end my turn."

Cooper laughed as he drew.

Cooper: hand, 2-3

"I'd have been more cautious if I was you. I activate the card I set last turn!

Amphibious Revenge! When you destroy an amphibious monster, I can activate this card the next standby phase. I can summon an amphibious creature exactly one level higher than the one you destroyed, as long as I pay 500 life points."

Cooper:LP, 4500-4000

"I summon the lord of the sea! Come forth, Lagiacrus, King of the Ocean!"

The water of the forest started to churn. Blue sparks crawled along the surface. Light blue eyes suddenly gleamed from the murky water. In a blink, they were rushing towards the surface.

A giant blue leviathen lept from the water, electricity dancing across its skin.

(Level 8 effect monster. ATK-3000. DEF-1000)

"And then I activate Abyssal Evolution!"

A perfect circle of dark, dark blue water formed in the otherwise green, murky water of the forest. It was impossible to see more than a couple foot in. A pair of dark blue eyes seemed to flash for an instant, then they were gone.

"As long as I don't attack with Lagiacrus for one turn, I can evolve him into Abyssal Lagiacrus next turn. And since that means I can't attack, I'll end my turn. And now your Great Baggi's effect wears off, awakening my Flooded Forest!"

Lagiacrus:ATK, 3000-3300. DEF, 1000-1300.

Chill Factor takes effect.

Lagiacrus: ATK: 3300-3200

Kenric drew, and knew the duel was over.

Kenric: hand, 3-4

"I activate my field spell, Tundra! This automatically destroys your own field spell."

The murky water of the Forest started freezing over as an ice cold blast of wind blew in. In seconds, the field was coated in snow and ice.

Lagiacrus: ATK, 3200-2900. DEF, 1300-1000.

"With Tundra on the field, all Tundra monsters can attack twice in one turn."

Cooper smirked. "Take as many attacks as you want, my monster is still stronger."

Kenric returned his smirk.

"Not once I activate this. Go, 800 Below Zero! Now all Tundra monsters gain 800 attack for one turn!"

Gigginox: ATK: 2800-3600

Cooper lost his smirk real quick.

"Oh, hell..."

"Gigginox, attack Lagiacrus!"

Lagiacrus destroyed. Cooper: LP 4000-3300.

"Now, Gigginox! End this!"

Cooper: hand, 2. LP, 0. field, 1 face-down. LOSE.

Kenric: hand, 2. LP, 7800. Field, 1 Continuous Spell card, 1 Field Spell card, 1 face-down, 1 attack position monster. WIN.

The cards on the field faded away as the duelists caught their breath. Cooper was the first to recover.

"Good duel, kid. Here, you earned it."

Cooper held out a small ticket, hardly anything distinguishing it from any other ticket. But as Kenric took it, he felt his hope rekindle. And he knew, in that moment, he was going to win, no matter who or what stood in his way.

_This is, hands down, the longest chapter I have written in my (short) fanfiction career. I'm wondering, am I super-charging the monsters a bit too much? Should I maybe tone it down a bit? Leave a review!_


	3. Chapter 3

_disclaimer: I own nothing_

_Ranting at the end._

Cooper panted as he sprinted through alleys and side roads to reach his destination.

He eventually stopped once he reached a shabby house on a... rather shady street. He knocked.

"Yes?" The voice that came from the other side was scratchy and unpleasant. This was intentional. No one expected someone like that could be hiding anything.

"Cooper, number 23, reporting fresh after my duel with the child."

The door opened, surprisingly with no noise. The woman on the other side was dressed badly, too. So far, no one had gone in other than people meant to be there, but the Organization had always been cautious. Cooper was lead to a closet. Pulling back the side wall, he revealed a door with a keypad. He typed in the eight digit access code he had been given.

The door slid open to reveal a steel elevator. He stepped in. The access code programmed the elevator to go to a specific floor. Cooper had only ever been given one access code. He was essential to the plan, but also easily replaced.

The door opened to reveal a large, circular room. Cooper had memorized where every little thing was. Most times he came here, he was left to wait an hour or more. This, apparently, was not one of those days.

"Report." The single word came from a shadowy figure in a chair. The voice, combined with the mask and loose cloths, made it impossible to identify the gender of the speaker. Cooper took a deep breath. He had met this person once. Second introductions were not needed. He started.

"The boy is a good duelist. I had him near on the ropes, but he squirmed out last second. He's good at that, last-minute wins. He has changed. Before, the duels were about fun for him, about entertainment. From what I've learned, he has never dueled professionally before."

"Now, though," he continued, "he's far more serious. I believe, pushed the right way, he could beat anyone alive."

"Then we must be sure to not push him that far. He is not needed to win."

"What if he makes it further than planned?" Cooper wondered. The seated figure snapped their head at him.

"Then he too shall have an accident."

Cooper swallowed around the lump in his throat. He had been groomed his whole life that guilt was pointless, and if the price was high enough, anything was acceptable. But Cooper wondered, why?

What could possibly be so important it required the endangerment of a child?

The figure suddenly turned the chair to face the wall.

"Cooper, you have been a loyal servant. I have decided to share the goal of this endeavor."

The figure pressed a few buttons on the arm of the chair. The wall lit up, revealing it to be a screen. A single card appeared on the screen. Cooper near yelped in shock. The card displayed a large serpent creature. It was Raviente, the strongest creature in all of dueling. Only one had ever made it out of production.

"This, as you no doubt have guessed, is Raviente. Extraordinarily powerful, but some claimed dangerous. I assume you've heard the incidents surrounding this card?" Cooper nodded. Some people had been hospitalized after taking a hit from the card.

"These incidents set off an investigation., led by me. We have been searching for the origin of these cards. Not the production centers or anything like that. No, we searched across the multiverse. And, recently, we found them."

Cooper almost laughed. This was mad. It was insane. Impossible.

Suddenly, another card appeared on the screen. Velicoprey. One of the first cards, and also one of the weakest.

"We discovered something quite extraordinary. You have heard theories why humans age, I take it? One theory says as our cells reproduce, they become weaker and weaker, copy of a copy, so to speak. As we traced the monsters to their home world, we discovered the same applies to them.

We went through at least 3 trillion universes searching. We don't know the exact number, however. Now apply this to our creatures. Raviente in this world does real damage to people. Multiply that by 3 trillion. The energy involved is... unlimited by our standards."

Cooper openly gaped at the figure. He had never heard such bullshit in his life.

Cooper didn't see it, but the figure smiled.

"It's clear you don't believe me. It is of no consequence. You have served your purpose. You will die, obviously, when we harness the power. That is the child's purpose, in fact, the purpose of the entire tournament. You are dismissed. You may collect your payment from the woman upstairs."

Cooper left the house, still in awe at the stupidity. Monsters, real? He looked at the large wad of cash in his hand. He smirked. He didn't care.

_so, I'm way to lazy to post full explanations of the monster effects, so if you want to know, just PM me. First duel of the tournament next chapter. I will take requests if you want a particular monster to appear, but act fast. I write, glance over my work, then post. _

_Please review!_


	4. Chapter 4

_disclaimer: i own nothing_

_ranting at the end_

Kenric and Joseph walked in silence to the entrance for the tournament arenas. A few attempts on conversation from Joseph were met with cold silence. Finally, they were at a building. A sign on the door proclaimed.

_**Ticket Bearers ONLY**_

Joseph turned to his friend.

"Good luck, dude." The fact that there wasn't any jokes in his statement spoke volumes.

"Thanks, man."

Kenric walked into the building, and left his friend behind.

Kenric walked out of his assigned room and entered the Duelist Lounge. He quickly realized he was the youngest one there. A fact that was not unnoticed by the others. Kenric noticed a large amount of hostility directed his way. One woman was very direct about it. She walked up, a rare feat, Kenric thought, considering the six inch high heels she wore.

"A child has no business here." The woman said with scorn. Kenric noticed many other competitors nodding in agreement. He realized a mistake here would be even deadlier than one in the arena.

"If you're so sure about that, why don't we duel right now?" Kenric challenged.

The woman laughed. She turned towards the others.

"Did you hear this whelp?! As if I'd condescend to your level, child."

The others laughed with her and left the lounge, presumably to check and triple-check their decks. Kenric stood in the center of the room for awhile, clenching his fists. It was apparent he had failed his first round.

Two hours later...

Kenric walked down the tunnel that led towards the arena. He had not been told who his opponent was, and was extremely surprised and pleased that it was the woman who had embarrassed him in the lounge.

He smirked as her eyes widened. He activated his duel disk, and she quickly followed suit.

"Let's duel!" They yelled.

Kenric: LP:8000, hand:5, field:empty.

Tessa: LP:8000, hand:5, field:empty.

Kenric nearly jumped when the woman's name was revealed. Tessa Otom was one of the best duelists in the world. She had won last year's world championship, and three others before it. She was also, ironically, a distant relative of Teresa.

Kenric gritted his teeth as she drew. Time to see just how good she was.

Tessa: Hand; 5-6

"I summon Baggi in attack mode!" (level four normal monster. ATK: 1900, DEF: 1500)

"Then I activate the spell Pack Mentality! This lets me summon two more Baggi. That ends my turn."

Kenric looked at the three snarling blue raptors on Tessa's side with some dismay. He looked at his hand, which had nothing of use. He drew a card. Hand: 5-6

"I discard Catfish from my hand to add a Flooded Forest field spell to my hand from my deck!" Kenric picked out the card, then activated it. Soon, the watery forest was all around.

"Then I set one monster in defence mode and end my turn."

Tessa drew. (hand: 3-4)

"I activate Subspecies Superspeed! Now, evolving my monsters became so much easier. By discarding a Barroth and sacrificing one of my monsters, I can summon Jade Barroth to the field!" One of the Baggis disappeared, to be replaced by a hulking mass of blue. The Jade Barroth shook some snow off its body, and have an earth shattering roar.

(Jade Barroth: level 6 effect monster. ATK:2600 DEF:2400)

Tessa smirked. "Jade Barroth, attack his face down!" A Slagtoth was briefly revealed, and subsequently destroyed.

"Now my Baggis can attack you directly!"

Kenric LP: 8000-4200

"I end my turn with a face down."

Kenric drew. Hand: 4-5

"I summon a Ludroth in attack mode!"

ATK: 1900 DEF: 300

"Flooded Forest raises her attack points!"

ATK: 1900-2200 DEF:300-600

"Then I use the effect of Subspecies Superspeed! I sacrifice my Ludroth and discard a Qurupeco to summon Crimson Qurupeco!" (Level 5 effect monster) ATK:2000 DEF:2000

"Now, with his effect, I can summon a monster with a level equal to Qurupeco's from my deck. Go, Great Wroggi!" (Level 5 effect monster) ATK:2400 DEF:1300

"Now I can poison one of your monsters, stopping it from attacking, but Great Wroggi can't attack either!"

The sack on the Great Wroggi's neck filled with poisonous fluid, which was spit at the Jade Barroth.

"Crimson Qurupeco, attack!"

"I activate Pitfall Trap! I pick one of your monsters, and it can't attack as long as Pitfall Trap remains on the field."

Kenric gritted his teeth.

"I end my turn."

Tessa drew. Hand: 1-2

"I sacrifice my two Baggis to summon Barioth!" (Level 8 Normal monster. ATK: 2900 DEF: 2500)

"Attack Crimson Qurupeco!"

Kenric LP: 4200-3300

"That ends my turn."

Kenric drew. Hand: 2-3

He suddenly smiled, baring his teeth.

"I sacrifice Great Wroggi activate the field spell Underwater Ruin!"

The water of Flooded Forest suddenly started rising, turning bluer as it rose far above the duelists' heads. Cracked stone started drifting down from the half formed ruins all around.

Tessa gasped. "An Elder Dragon field spell!? Impossible!"

Kenric's grin grew from humorous to menacing.

"I'm afraid not! Now I activate Fishy Fishy! This lets me summon three level one, zero attack and defence Fish Tokens!"

Three bored looking Mollids appeared, all looking half dead.

"Now, I sacrifice all three tokens to summon The Lord of the Depths, Ceadeus!"

The massive Elder Dragon appeared on the field, it's horns the size of the duelists. It's glowing blue organs cast a glow across the entire ruins. Tessa took a step back, stunned at the turn of events.

Ceadeus: Level 12 effect monster. ATK: 5000 DEF: 5000

"Now I activate his effect. By paying multiples of 1000 life points, I can pick one monster for every 1000 paid, destroy it, and you take damage equal to its attack points! Go, Water Whirlpool!"

The Ceadeus's blue organs turned red, and water started streaming into its mouth. Suddenly, it shot out in a tight whirlwater, obliterating the monsters on Tessa's side.

Tessa LP: 8000-2500

"And now, Ceadeus can attack you directly!"

The Elder Dragon coiled up, then sped forward towards Tessa.

Tessa LP: 2500-0000

Tessa field: Empty. Hand: 1 LOSE

Kenric field: Field spell Underwater Ruins. Ceadeus: attack mode. Hand:0 WIN

Kenric watched as the field faded back into the dueling arena. The crowd was going insane. A brand new duelist had just beaten a world champion! It was incredible!

Kenric took a deep breath. He'd done it. He'd beaten a world champion, and was one step closer to helping Teresa.

_Hey guys! Man, I feel kinda dumb. Last chapter, I'm all Yeah! next chapter coming soon! here we are, only 10 freaking months later... Sadly, I can't make any promises to future chapters, but I'll do My best! please review, So i know y'all are still here!_


	5. Chapter 5

Kenric walked out of the arena, following the signs back to the duelist lounge, oblivious to near everything around him. He'd done it. He'd done something practically impossible, in defeating Tessa. He didn't know it, but he was already a rising star and a favorite to win to the crowds.

When Kenric got to the lounge, he was pleasantly surprised to see Joseph there.

Joseph lept up, a huge grin on his face.

"All right, man! Hell yeah, make way for the next champion! Woo Hooo!"

Kenric blushed a bit.

"Dude, c'mon it wasn't that bad. Besides, I've got a way to go if I'm gonna get that money for Teresa."

Joseph sobered up quickly.

"Yeah, I know, that's actually why I'm here. I was at the hospital, visiting Teresa, and the nurse was asking me to deliver her stuff to her family, ya know? And I saw her duel deck, and I know I probably shouldn't have, but you know how Teresa's family is about dueling."

Kenric did know. Teresa's family, which was just her parents now, hated dueling and everything to do with it. Said it was a waste of time. Kenric jerked from his thoughts.

"Wait, dude, what is it you shouldn't have done?"

Joseph grinned at his friend, and pulled out a deck of cards from his pocket. A quick glance confirmed Kenric's suspicion, and he smiled.

"Joseph James Johnson, did you take Teresa's deck so her family didn't destroy it?"

"Oh, no of course not, I just...borrowed it for the owner." Joseph's grin was back, matched by Kenric's.

"Well, actually," he continued. "I actually thought, ya know, if it's cool with you, I know Teresa wouldn't mind, you should use it."

Kenric lost his grin, remembering where he was and why. Before he could answer, though, Joseph kept going.

"I also wanted to add a card in, here."

Kenric looked at the card in Joseph's hand and almost joined Teresa in the hospital.

"Dude, how the hell did you, I mean, that's, that's a..."

The card in question depicted a dark dragon, horns jutting out forward. The card showed four spheres in the corners, each showing the symbol of a different element.

Ice, Fire, Thunder, and Dragon. The monster was an Alatreon, a card so rare and powerful people had literally been killed for having one.

Joseph seemed to thrive on Kenric's shock.

"Yeah, I bought a couple boosters from the set early on and hit the flippin jackpot. Pretty cool, huh? Here."

He thrust it out, along with Teresa's deck. Kenric carefully took the deck, but shook his head at the Alatreon.

"Dude, I can't take that. No way. What if I lose?" In a real tournament, the loser gave up their rarest card. Kenric never did, always feeling sorry for the other, but no one else would feel the same, especially in such a big tournament.

Joseph smiled and shook his head.

"Dude, c'mon, take it. Look, I've always felt a little like a third wheel around you and Teresa, but I don't know what I'd do without you guys. Besides, lose? With Teresa's deck, my Alatreon, and your skills, it might as well be three on one."

Kenric looked at his friend, touched.

"I...thanks."

Joseph grimaced.

"No problem, just don't tell Teresa I got all sappy, huh?"

Kenric smiled. This was more like it.

Suddenly, a voice on the intercom announced, "The next and final set of duels for today will commence in 10 minutes, I repeat, the next and final set of duels for today will commence in 10 minutes. Duelists, please take your places in the arena."

Joseph pulled his friend into a bear hug.

"Good luck, man. Kick the ass of anyone who gets in your way."

Kenric pulled out. "Damn right. I..We are getting Teresa back, no sweat!"

Joseph left to take his seat and cheer Kenric on. Kenric looked through Teresa's deck, stopping at the Jhen Mohran she'd got minutes before the accident. He placed it by the Alatreon Joseph had given him, and on an impulse, pulled out his Ceadeus and placed it in the deck. He walked back the way he came, ready to beat the next duelist that stood in his way.

The duelist Kenric was facing wore a black cloak, concealing his features. The screen showed his name: The Hidden One. Kenric groaned. Some duelists were such drama queens.

Keric: Hand, 5. LP:8000 THO: Hand, 5. LP 8000

"Prepare, child, for my Hidden Deck! You'll never see the end coming! Draw!"

THO Hand: 5-6

"I activate Nighttime! This continuous spell card lets my hide my creatures for one turn after their summoned, even when their in attack mode! I summon a monster!"

A dark shape formed on his side, with no form.

"You won't be able to see it until my next turn!" The Drama Queen bragged.

Kenric sighed as he drew. This guy just wouldn't shut up!

Kenric Hand: 5-6

"I activate Wyvern Hoard! I draw two cards!

Kenric Hand: 5-7

"I summon a bnahabra!" (Level four normal monster, ATK: 1300 DEF: 700)

"Attack his shrouded monster!"

The red and green insect buzzed towards the dark blob, but flew through and hit The Drama Queen instead.

"Oh, no, didn't I mention? You can't attack a shrouded monster. All attacks against it become direct attacks instead!"

Drama Queen LP: 8000-6700

Kenric gritted his teeth.

"I end my turn!"

The Drama Queen drew. Hand: 4-5

"My draw unveils my creature! Reveal, Kelbi!" (Level 2 effect monster, ATK: 500 DEF: 500)

Kenric groaned at the sight of the diminutive deer-like creature. The Drama Queen laughed.

"What's the matter, boy? Disappointed, are we? I switch Kelbi to defense, and then summon another monster! That's all for now!"

Kenric drew, then sighed in relief. Hand: 6-7

I activate Wind Pressure! This spell lets me destroy one spell or trap on the field. Destroy Nighttime!"

The darkness cleared, revealing the new shadowed monster to be another Kelbi.

"Then I summon Altaroth!" (Level 3 effect monster, ATK: 1400 DEF: 1000)

"With two insects on the field, I can activate Monster Broth! By sacrificing my six-legged friends, I can special summon a monster from my hand that requires one tribute, but it can attack twice this turn. I summon Arzuros! (Level 5 effect monster, ATK: 2300 DEF: 1500)

"Attack both Kelbi!"

The bear monster lifted its paws up and roared, then began swiping its way across, destroying the Kelbi in the process.

Drama Queen LP: 6700-4900

"That ends my turn!"

The Drama Queen drew. Hand: 4-5

"That was a foolish move, boy. Destroying my Kelbi in the same turn. I activate Carrion Return! Now I can use my herbivores as tributes for carnivore! I summon the darkest and most hidden of creatures, the Nargacuga!" (Level 8 effect monster, ATK: 2500 DEF: 2000)

The black monster dropped from the sky, its red eyes glowing with rage. It suddenly jumped forward, slashing Kenric.

Kenric LP: 8000-7000

"Agh, what the hell was that!?"

The Drama Queen giggled in a high pitch.

"My Nargacuga is SO fast it hits an opponent as soon as it's summoned! Isn't that lovely! Unfortunately, it can't attack now, but next turn, pain will be the name of YOUR game, boy!"

Kenric decided he was going to take this guy's best card when he won. A little humility is a good lesson to learn, he reasoned, drawing. Hand: 3-4

He smirked as he saw a familiar card.

"I activate Subspecies Superspeed! Now, by discarding Royal Ludroth and sacrificing Arzuros, I can summon Purple Ludroth to the field!"

The hawk screech of a Ludroth sounded the arrival of the purple and white creature. (Level 6 effect monster, ATK: 2000 DEF: 1000)

"Then I activate his effect. Poison Cloud!" The Ludroth reared up, then spewed out a concentrated ball of poison at The Drama Queen.

LP: 4900-3900

"I end my turn with a face-down!"

Drama Queen drew. Hand: 3-4

"Ha! Silly boy, your monster is nothing compared to my majestic Nargacuga! You'll be squished quicker than your friend!"

Kenric's eyes widened.

"What do you know about Teresa!?"

"Oh ho ho, lookie here! Have we finally a reaction? Yes, boy, I know all about your friend! I was there! I watched in glee as a whole plan came together! Stupid boy, you are but a pawn! Nargacuga, attack!"

Kenric glared at his enemy, eyes alit with rage.

"I activate Wyvernian Cylinder! This reverses your attack, and destroys your monster!"

"Nooooooo, not my precious Nargacuga!"

Drama Queen LP: 3900-1400

The Drama Queen had nothing left.

"I...end my turn."

Kenric drew, his eyes still fiery with wrath. Hand: 1-2

"I activate The Ending Hand! Now I draw five cards, but I have to discard my whole hand at the end of my turn!" Hand: 1-6

"I activate Double Monster Quest! Now I can summon a monster token that's an exact copy of Arzuros! He won't stay for long though! I sacrifice him to activate the Great Desert Elder Dragon Field Spell! Now, by tributing Arzuros and discarding two additional sacrifices, I summon Elder Dragon Jhen Mohran!

The massive tusks emerged from the sand first, follows by a titanic mouth, and then the truly gargantuan body. The colossal Elder Dragon roared, the sound echoing throughout the arena.

(Level 12 effect monster, ATK: 5000 DEF: 5000)

The Drama Queen seemingly shook with fear at the sight, but inside, he was elated. _Look at the power he wields. The Master was correct, he could open the portal all by himself. Incredible! And all this anger over one simple human. Extraordinary! His full potential must never be reached, or he'd destroy us all!_

"Jhen Mohran, attack! Finish off this joker!"

The massive Dragon went forward, closing the distance quickly. It reared up up up, towering up above the arena, then came crashing down on The Hidden One, who could not hide from the devastating attack.

THO: Empty field, Hand: 4, LP: 0000 LOSE.

Kenric: Field: Jhen Mohran, Great Desert, Hand: 1, LP: 7000 WIN.

Kenric breathed heavily as the monster faded. He stalked forward, grabbing the hidden one by his cloak and pulling him up.

"What the hell do you know about Teresa!? Who else was involved!?"

"Ah..ha ha ha...stupid boy. You'll see soon enough. Better let me go before the crowd sees, hmm?"

Kenric threw him back down, snatched his Nargacuga card, then walked quickly back to his side and through the tunnel. He needed to find answers, and soon. And he _would _get them.

_**I'm back! Hope you all enjoyed the latest installment to Duel Monsters. Now, before you get excited, you can! I've finally started writing more, and should have another chapter up this weekend. Also, I've ironed out a few things in my head that I'll need to go back and change. Firstly, all monsters are going to come from mh3u, as it's all played (i know I'm so sad...) So, I'll say this now in case i don't change it, Raveinte is going to be Dire Miralis. Secondly, I will be removing xyz monsters, simply because they don't seem to fit right. Hope I'll get those done soon. Also, to answer the two lovely reviewers, firstly, I will not be putting in g beard cea, or even hallowed jhen. Elder Dragon=op. Elder Dragon subspecies= too op. Second, if anyone has any idea on a card, monster, spell, or trap, or even a whole deck and duelist, please feel free to pm me. I don't have internet very often, but I'll answer as soon as i can. Whew, with all that out of the way, i bid y'all adieu! Review please!**_


	6. Chapter 6

"You BUFFOON You utter IMBECILE!"

The Hidden One cowered before his furious Master, terrified at this show.

"I beg you, Master, hear me out!" He cried.

"Why!? Do you know what you've done!? YOU'VE NEARLY KILLED US!" The eyes behind the mask blazed with fury, reminding The Hidden One of his precious Nargacuga, now in the hands of that loathsome child. The Hidden One quickly rearranged his priorities.

"Please, Master, I merely did your bidding! You asked me to anger the boy, so we could measure his potential! You wanted this, did you not?"

"You idiot! You might as well of told him the whole story! He's going to be looking for answers, and if he finds them, I will kill you myself. Is...that...understood?"

"Ye...ye...Yes Master, understood!"

"Get out of my sight!"

The Hidden One scrambled away, not looking back. He had been with his Master for five years now, and he knew when he should be laying low. Now was a good time to find a motel a few hundred miles away and stay for a week.

The "master" of the group had envisioned a new world harnessing the power of monsters, a world where the productive, ambitious, and open minded flourished, while the weak died. They'd certainly hadn't envisioned dealing with morons. At this rate, half of the group would have to be slaughtered. They simply didn't, or maybe couldn't, comprehend the task at hand.

The Master pushed a button on their chair, summoning the last resort.

A woman dressed much like the master entered from an adjacent room.

"You called?" Her voice was awful to hear, reminding the master of nails on a chalkboard.

Despite the horrid sound, the master responded easily.

"The boy knows too much. We're cutting him short. Go enter the tournament and face him. I'll handle everything."

The duelist bowed.

"Of course, my Master."

She walked towards the elevator.

"One last thing."

She turned back. "Yes?"

"Leave him alive. We can still use him."

"Of course."

Cooper Right was feeling good. Very good. And why not? His pockets were full, there was a lot of opportunity on the horizon, and his ego had recovered from being beat by a kid.

Cooper frowned as Kenric entered his thoughts. The kid was reportedly doing good in the tourney, winning supporters left and right. Kenric didn't know it, but a lot of nosy people had been poking into why a kid was in the tournament. People loved a selfless hero, ate it up like candy.

Cooper admitted he felt the same, to a certain extent. Very few people earned money for someone else. Cooper certainly wasn't a selfless person. The blood money in his pocket confirmed that.

Still, the kid had his respect, almost enough that Cooper started thinking...

Cooper shook his head, laughing at himself silently. Really? A kid beats him and goes on a noble rampage, and I'm thinking of helping him? He laughed at himself, feeling bothered. He paid his bill and left, but the thoughts of the brave kid facing the world didn't go out.

_Oh my God, I'm ashamed. I can't even look at word count, I'm too scared. I am done putting limits on this. Weekend weekend i said, but a 2 word chapter one day late was not what i had in mind. Sigh. I'm kinda letting you guys decide Cooper, not sure if he'll help Kenric or leave forever. Next chapter up sometime! Review?_


End file.
